


See me in my chambers

by supremekylo



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremekylo/pseuds/supremekylo
Summary: Ahhh kind of a shitty one, but at least I managed to get some smut out :')This hasn't been edited yet, so I apologise for any mistakes.Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)Send prompts to my Tumblr! Link:x





	See me in my chambers

“What do you think you're doing, roaming the halls at this time?” Kylo asks just as you pass him, accidentally having brushed his arm. He probably wouldn’t have said anything at all if you had been more careful and not bumped into him. “It’s late, (y/n)” he continues, making you wince a little as he turns fully towards you. You were surprised he knew your name at all. Of course you were the head of repairs, a rather important part of the crew, but that your name was on his mind at all was still surprising.  
You nod curtly, politely, apologetically. “Sorry, Supreme Leader. I was just doing a final check on the blasters in the repair unit. We got held up late.”  
“I'm not paying you to fall behind,” he says bitterly, eyebrows creasing, his whole body coming forward a bit, making you take a step back. You suppose he was still stressed from the meetings earlier, one of which you had the so-called ‘honour’ of attending. Hux had been an obvious pain in Kylo’s ass during that meeting; or, well, that’s what Kylo’s mood made the situation out to be.  
“I’m sorry, Supreme Leader. It won't happen again,” you apologise, hoping his anger won't escalate. He only scoffs before he lets you on your way. 

The next morning, heading down the same hall you had been in the night before, you spot Kylo again just as you round a corner. Considering you had to leave your work post to get a document, you were sure Kylo wouldn’t be pleased to see you ‘roaming the halls’ again. You want to turn back and find another route so as to avoid any confrontation, but he looks up towards you just before you can turn back. He blinks as you as you take what you hope appear to be decided steps to pass him. Maybe he won't say anything if you pretend that you're supposed to be there. You almost sigh in relief when he hasn’t said anything yet until he grabs you by the arm just as you're about to pass him.  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” he asks, voice not sounding as angry or as stressed as last night.  
“Yes,” you say deciding not to lie. “I was told to get these documents to repair the blasters more efficiently.” You hold up the circular drive as some sort of proof. His face barely changes, only one corner of his mouth moves down almost unnoticeably; almost making him scowl, but not quite.  
“Who told you to leave your post and get that document?” he asks.  
You're almost worried to say it. “General Hux stopped by the repair unit and asked me to get it. He said it would speed up the process.” You try to get yourself out of as much trouble as possible, fitting as much of the story in as you can before he can stop you.  
Now he does scowl, gripping your arm a little tighter. “You know as well as me, if not better, that it won't speed anything up. Stop by my chamber later. I need to talk to General Hux, and then I need to talk to you.” With that, he lets go of your arm, almost pushing you away a little.  
“Of course, Supreme Leader.” You swallow a lump in your throat, walking away as you feel his eyes boring into your neck for a few seconds before you hear his footsteps going the other way. 

Your shoulders feel tense the whole rest of the day. The document didn’t actually do much to help repair blasters; you realise you really did waste your time going to get it - and because of it, you had a meeting with Kylo that you would much rather not attend. Slinking your way back to the chambers, you pass your own, making the dreaded, surprisingly short walk towards the Supreme Leader’s. It’s only ‘surprisingly short’ because you would have thought that he’d have his chamber isolated on a completely different part of the Star Killer Base. 

You push the button on the panel next to the vast, grey doors as you exhale and stretch out your arms. You expect Kylo’s voice to come over the speaker, asking who it is, but instead the door opens and you step in to an intimidating chamber with dark walls and floors. You take an internal sigh of relief when you venture in further to see Kylo not looking angry, looking quite neutral, actually, but you remember to take any expression with a grain of salt as he can be a little unpredictable.  
“Sit, please,” he offers, rather than orders. You do sit and he stands in front of you, hands behind his back. Looking up at him like this stirred so many conflicting feelings. Fear (as any sane person would feel), unease, and some hidden lust. It is no secret at this point that the Supreme Leader is good looking. Most people spend so much time fearing him, they can’t stop and see what others see. Of course, sometimes fear helps to make him seem a little more attractive, like now. The dark, brooding man in front of you makes your heart pound a little faster out of undeniable lust.  
“Hux has been talking about replacing you with a droid as head of repairs,” Kylo says, getting right to the point, his face not changing, but his voice not sounding nearly as harsh as it did last night or earlier today. Your face drops and your heart sinks. “It would be more efficient and would cost us less credits in the long run.” You almost have tears in your eyes at the thought of you losing your high-ranking job. “I told him it would be completely unnecessary-“ You slump back in the chair in relief before he can finish. “As long as you do your own job. You knew getting that document would slow you down. If you are asked to do something that would not improve the efficiency of your job, do not do it. Understood?”  
“And what, refuse a General? Hux would’ve grabbed the nearest blaster and blown a hole in my chest if I hadn’t.”  
“I’ve spoken to General Hux. It is your job to get the blasters back in shape, not his. If he threatens you, be sure to be the one to reach a blaster first.” You suppose Kylo’s last comment was his own version of banter given you both know you'd go straight to the dingiest cell for even threatening General Hux.  
“Thank you for letting me keep my job, Kylo,” you say, testing out the name. You knew it was risky, but you figured you were on good terms now since he had just shared his brilliant sense of humour with you.  
His eyes train on your face a few seconds longer before shooting down to your hands resting on your knees.

He picks up one of your hands with one of his big, gloved ones.  
“It looks like you assemble the blasters yourself,” he comments, taking in the small scars and cuts on your fingers, your nails badly taken care of too.  
“No, that’s the droids,” you say with a slight smile. “This is all just from maintenance.”  
He takes off one glove and lets it drop to the floor. He touches his bare hand to yours and you almost wince at the contact, not having felt someone else’s skin on yours for as long as you could remember – not so memorably, anyway. His other glove drops to the floor and it reaches for your face, his thumb stroking up your cheek, making your eyes come up to meet his. Warm, deep brown eyes that could hold their own galaxy. You lilt forward and he catches you in a deep kiss, his hand coming down to grab your chin and the one that was on your hand moving to rest on your back. You hear a thud and realise his knees have hit the ground to be able to reach you better. He pulls you to the edge of the chair and presses himself to you. He is agonisingly close to where you need him the most, only your own trousers giving you friction as he moves his hand up to pull at your hair to pull your head back for a second, for him to say, “You won’t leave this room until you prove how much you want that job. How much you need that job. How much you need me.” He takes advantage of your exposed neck to suck at it. You yelp as he nibbles at the sensitive skin, slowly moving your hands through his hair as your heart beats in your chest and ears. “Did you hear me?” he asks lowly, almost growling.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you moan, spurring him on. His hands start pulling your shirt upwards, and he pulls it off you in a quick motion. He immediately goes for the button on your trousers, and just having his hands down there, his knuckles grazing at the skin of your lower stomach, has you needy and wanting more. He tugs your trousers down and throws them off after hastily removing your boots. He picks you up, right from the chair, and carries you further into the chamber. You lay your eyes on a large, luscious bed that overlooks a currently quiet patch of space from the window. He throws you down on the bed and keeps your legs spread with his large hands, and you only wish those fingers were in you, making you moan right now. 

“Tell me, how many times have you wished for this?” Kylo asks, his hands inching up your thighs.  
Whilst you didn’t have many options when it came to men and women on the Star Killer Base, Kylo definitely wasn’t a bad choice of fantasy material when it came to ‘relaxing’ yourself.  
“I've always wanted this,” you admit, “for as long as I can remember.”  
“How many times have you cum, thinking about me in you, making you scream, making the whole ship think I’m torturing you, huh?” he questions now. You blush, his fingers coming towards your clothed core. “Say it.”  
“So many times,” you finally say, almost stuttering. You gasp when he finally runs his fingers over your damp panties, giving you more friction than any other person has ever given you.  
“You want me to tear these panties right off and fuck you so hard you see stars.”  
You nod, your jaw clenching at the thought, just like your thighs would be if you weren’t scared Kylo would remove his hand from your soaked cunt altogether for misbehaving.  
“You have to tell me you want it,” he whispers, right up by your ear.  
“Oh, fuck, I want it,” you gasp.  
He starts peeling your underwear down and discards them on the floor just like everything else. He kneels down to start kissing a trail down from below your bellybutton, and you spread your legs a little wider to accommodate him once he gets to your pussy. He licks a stripe all the way up to your clit and you both let out a moan, yours a little louder than his. “You taste so sweet,” he comments before starting to lick at your clit. You throw your head back, overwhelmed with the feeling, and you tangle one hand in his hair which makes him moan again sending a wave of pleasure through you. One finger teases at your entrance, collecting some of your juices, before it slips it. You muffle your moans with your free hand when he starts stroking you inside with that one finger whilst he continues to lick and suck at your clit.  
“No, let me hear you,” he almost demands, his low voice making your heart skip a beat. You slowly remove the hand from your mouth and he adds a second finger to your pussy. You cry out in pleasure as he hits that spot inside you just right.  
“Kylo, I-“  
“Cum for me,” he says, and the words add more heat to the build-up in your abdomen. When you don’t cum right away, his fingers speed up. That’s when you cum, and your legs squeeze around his head a little, but it doesn’t stop him licking your clit through your orgasm, overstimulating you, making you moan and whine. He hums against your clit, his fingers slowing down a little in your quivering cunt.  
“So good for me,” he says, finally pulling away, slowly pulling his fingers out too. He puts his fingers up to his lips, covered in your juices. “So sweet.” Bringing those fingers up your mouth, he offers you a taste. Your chest rising and falling as you pant from your orgasm, you take his fingers in your mouth and taste a mixture of yourself and his saliva. 

Having recovered a little from your orgasm, you start to focus on the almost painfully obvious bulge in Kylo’s trousers as he has climbed on top of you for his lips to meet yours again. With one of your arms being used to prop you up a little, the second starts to make its way down to tug at his collar, hoping to loosen it. After little success, he takes matters into his own hands, quickly rendering himself shirtless. He's back on you and nipping at your breasts, making you writhe under him.  
“Are you gonna be a good girl and take my cock?” he asks breathily, hot air washing over your skin. You nod, knowing its what you want, what you need at this point, and he starts pushing down his trousers. You wait with bated breath as he throws his trousers to the side.  
You sit up, pushing him back with your hand to his chest as he was about to resume his position on top of you, to allow yourself to sit up. He looks puzzled until your fingers travel down his abdomen to the waistband of his underwear, where you can already see his cock lies heavy and hard. You pull down his underwear slowly and you can’t help but to fixate on his dick as it springs free. He kicks his underwear off the rest of the way once it reaches his knees, and your hands come forward a little uncertainly to stroke him. To reassure you, he puts his hand over yours and guides you until you get a good rhythm. He groans loudly and presses his lips to yours again, perhaps to stifle his own sounds.  
He lays you down slowly and your hand comes off his cock, leaving it needing its release.  
You feel more exposed than ever, lying completely naked with Kylo hovering over you. You feel a slight pull on your insides -a good one- at seeing Kylo at this angle; him in his naked entirety, leaking cock almost resting on your stomach as he readies both you and him for him to push into you. 

He starts pushing in slowly, and it hurts a little, especially given his size. He stops for a moment before going in further. Bottoming out, his face is one both of pure bliss and agony, eager to start moving. Sweat runs down the sides of your face and you take a few more seconds before telling him, “Fuck me, Kylo.”  
He almost shivers at your words and slowly starts moving, not coming out more than just a few centimetres before filling you again with his cock. You hold your breath when he starts to move faster, and he angles upwards. As he starts hitting your g-spot with every thrust, you moan and arch your back, pushing your chest up to his. The familiar feeling starts building in your stomach, even deeper, better this time.  
“Are you gonna cum for me again?” he asks, voice rough with lust, starting to pant.  
You nod your head and moan a soft “Mmmmhmm,” in response.  
A hesitant hand wanders down your body – your own hand, that is. You wanted to touch yourself, play with your clit whilst Kylo fucked you, but you were afraid you'd cum too soon.  
“Go ahead, touch yourself, help me make you cum,” Kylo says, thrusting harder. You do just that, and in a matter of seconds you're cumming around him, your walls squeezing him and you moan as he groans, hot puffs of air coming over you as you also feel him cumming inside you, your insides being painted white by his hot cum.

It was safe to say Kylo didn’t have many complaints from that day on whenever you passed him in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh kind of a shitty one, but at least I managed to get some smut out :')  
> This hasn't been edited yet, so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Send prompts to my Tumblr! Link: [x](https://supreme-kylo.tumblr.com)


End file.
